The Page
by Slytherclaw101
Summary: SECOND YEAR: Do you really think that book-loving Hermione would have ripped a page out of a book? And what about that page that Draco ripped out of the book in Flourish and Blotts before school started? Where did that go? What really happened in the library before Hermione got petrified?


Disclaimer: Not Rowling here.

A/N: I got this idea from a theory I saw on Instagram about how that page that Draco ripped out in Flourish and Blotts was the paper that Hermione had when she was petrified. I forgot who wrote the theory, but full credit of this story goes to them.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Suddenly, an idea flashed into Hermione's head. She jumped up, and ran out of the great hall, ignoring Harry and Ron's questions as she raced to the library. Madam Pince was busy in her office, polishing book covers and muttering about the atrocity of children these days. Hermione looked around. The library was empty. Of course it was. No sane person would give up any minute of their lunch to come to a library. But Hermione wasn't sane. Not completely.

Quietly, she snuck around to the back of the library and lifted the chain around the door of the restricted section. The gold lock glint in her eye, and she silently unlocked it and pulled the door open. Right as she was about to slip in, she heard footsteps behind her. Quickly, Hermione ran into the Restricted section, hiding herself behind a large bookcase filled with books on potions. Holding her breath, she peered around the corner. A mass of curly, blonde hair caught her eye. Hermione peered at the girl, and let out a relieved breath. It was just Penelope Clearwater, looking at the section on animagus spells.

Turning around, Hermione started to go through the shelves of books, looking for something, _anything_, about voices in walls. She pulled out a large encyclopedia on strange magical creatures, and another book on the creation of Hogwarts, and another on hallucinations. Hauling them into her arms, she slipped out of the Restricted Section. Careful to not catch Madame Pince's attention, she stumbled to the nearest table, set the books on the side, and collapsed onto a bench. Hermione scanned over the various titles she collected, and pulled out _Talking Doors and other Magical Mysteries_. Time flew as she poured through each book, huffing in frustration as her search turned out to be in vain. It started to rain outside as the sun set, and Hermione, annoyed, put the books away before Madam Pince saw what she had been reading. She gathered her things and pulled her bag onto her shoulder and went to walk out of the library when SLAM! She crashed straight into something… _wet?_

Moving her hair from her eyes, she looked at her unexpected obstacle.

"Malfoy? What-Why are you wet?" she questioned. The tall slytherin stood in front of her. His platinum hair was plastered to his forehead and his robes were sticking to his skin.

"Move out of my way, Mudblood," he ordered irritably. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Make me." She challenged. Draco's eyes narrowed, but he gave a slight groan of frustration and walked past her. Hermione gaped at him with shock. She had expected him to hex her!

"You can close your mouth Granger," he said roughly . Hermione glared, but obeyed him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"With me?"

"There doesn't seem to be anyone else here, Malfoy,"

"There's nothing wrong with me," he snapped. Hermione recoiled slightly, and turned to walk away, when Malfoy stopped her.

"Granger." she turned around slowly.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you."

"You want to talk to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Must you ask questions about everything?" he asked exasperatedly. Hermione frowned.

"Why should I trust you?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"If you want to stay alive, you have to listen to me."

"I don't trust you, Malfoy."

"And I don't trust you. But this is urgent."

Hermione sighed. "Fine,"

He grabbed her wrist, and Hermione pulled away quickly.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed. "Don't touch me!"

"Sop being a bloody pain and just follow me," He snapped, wiping his hand on his robe. She hesitated, before following his trail of water droplets inside the library.

"Malfoy, why are you wet?" Hermione asked again. He ignored her. Eventually, he stopped at a table in the back and sat down. Hermione cautiously sat across from him, and waited. Draco looked around, and then pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his bag, and slid it across the table to her. She smoothed it out, and quickly scanned the words. It was a page ripped out of a book about dangerous creatures. This page happened to be on a basilisk. Hermione had never seen it before.

"Where did you get this?" She asked him. He scratched the back of his head.

"Flourish and Blotts, before school started."

"You ripped a page out of a book?" Hermione asked incredulously. Draco looked uncomfortable.

"Yes!"

"So…"

"So what, Granger?"

"Why'd you give me this?"

"For the brightest witch of your age, you're seriously dim-witted," He said exasperatedly. Hermione hid her smile. Malfoy had accidentally paid her a compliment. "What?"

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing." She shrugged. "So, what about the paper?"

"Think. Giant snake. Kills with its eyes. Petrifies people. Heir of Slytherin," he said slowly, staring at Hermione. Slowly, it dawned on her. She clapped a hand to her mouth, and Malfoy sat back, satisfied.

"Oh my… There's a basilisk running wild in the school?" She asked. "How is it moving?"

"The walls," he responded.

"The pipes?" Malfoy nodded proudly, as she scribbled it down on the page. Then Hermione threw the paper at him.

"What?"

"Why do you look so proud? Did you release it?" Hermione snapped.

"No!"

"Prove it. How did you find out?"

"That's none of your business." he retorted, sharply. Hermione groaned.

"Why are you telling me, Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Don't you want me dead?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, shut up."

"I don't want you dead." he spat bitterly. "I just wanted you to shut up once in a while," he ignored her open mouth.

"You git." she muttered, reaching over and taking the paper back. "Thank you for telling me, by the way."

"Don't kill yourself looking for it," he warned her. She grinned.

"Worried about me?"

"Of course not." he snapped. Hermione stood up, and turned to walk away, when Draco grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this," he warned. Hermione tried to free her hand, but Draco was too strong. His face was mere inches from hers, and his silver eyes were glittering dangerously.

"Let go!"

"I mean it, Granger. Don't tell anyone, or I will make your life hell," He whispered menacingly, before stalking past her and out the door.

Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review!

xoxo - Slytherclaw101


End file.
